In general, hair loss occurs naturally or is promoted chemically through the use of a specific therapeutic agent designed to alleviate some medical conditions, such as cancers. Such hair loss is followed by a lack of hair regrowth leading to partial or total baldness.
Recently, mans suffering from alopecia have increased due to environmental pollution, stress, diet, fatigue, improper eating habits, or the like. Under these circumstances, increased attention has been given to agents for improving alopecia conditions. The present inventors also have conducted many studies to develop an agent for inhibiting hair loss and promoting hair growth.